


It hasn't felt like home before you

by BardsandNoble



Series: Rane Week [6]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, dalton big bang 2018, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble
Summary: Day 6 - Rane: Proposal





	It hasn't felt like home before you

By the time he decided it was time, Shane had the a ring for nearly a year. He had known, however, that he wanted a future with Reed from the moment they kissed.

He let it slip that he wanted to marry Reed _much_ too early into dating. When Reed had become flustered and turned deep scarlet at the admission, Shane also panicked, realizing _he can’t just say things like that that could freak out such a beautiful boy_.

Roughly a year later, they were laying outside one night, admiring the stars and fresh air after Reed’s graduation, reminiscing about good memories they had shared with one another.

“Shane?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Did you mean it?” Reed blushed and paused before continuing in a small voice. “Did you mean it the time you said you wanted to marry me?”

“Of course,” Shane squeezed his hand. “And I still want to.” He abruptly added, “Not, like, now though! Of course not, now, or even soon, I mean, I’m still finishing high school for god’s sake -”

Reed rolled over to quiet his boyfriend with a kiss. “I understand what you mean, Shane.”

Shane propped himself up on one elbow and threaded his fingers through Reed’s curls. “I just know you and I both have plans for the future. I don’t know about you, but I can’t see any of those plans without you in them.”

Reed practically tackled Shane back down to the ground with a hug, and with his face embedded in Shane’s chest admitted, “I can’t either.”

* * *

 

And now, sitting on their couch alone in their apartment, staring at the ring, Shane realized that it had to be time. Shane had stayed in town to work on rehearsals, though he wished he could have been with Reed at his show for his new collection out of town. He hated that he couldn’t be there to support him, but more than anything he just missed having him nearby. That’s when he knew he needed to confirm that Reed knew that he couldn’t live without him.

As he heard the lock of the front door click, Shane hastily stuffed the box into his pocket. As the door swung open he hurried to it to meet a smiling Reed who flung himself at his boyfriend the moment stepped through the doorway.

“It went so well, Shane! People loved it!” he pulled back just enough to enthusiastically kiss Shane. “God, I missed you so much.”

Shane, buzzing with nerves and with the happiness that can only come from being with Reed, just gazed at his boyfriend, completely enchanted. “I missed you, too. More than you could know.”

“Yeah? Maybe you could show me just how much you missed me,” Reed suggested, looking up at Shane mischievously.

“Yes. Yes, absolutely,” Shane nodded enthusiastically, before the weight of the box in his pocket reminded him that something still needed to be done before anything else. As Reed took him by the wrist to pull him towards their bedroom, he was surprised to find Shane reluctant to move and looked back at him, beginning to perceive how nervous the taller boy seemed.

“Shane? Everything okay?”

Shane offered a reassuring smile before pulling Reed back to him and taking a calming breath before disclosing everything he’d felt, though often let slip in pieces, for years.

“Everything is fine. More than fine. Perfect. At least, now that you’re back it is. You make life perfect. From the moment I met you, I knew I had been changed. No one else could ever compare to you, though I thought that most certainly meant I had no shot with you. Then you let me in. You gave me hope. Every minute I was privileged enough to have with you was precious, it still is, and I can’t believe I didn’t manage to mess up somewhere along the way and lose you.”

Reed was stunned. “Shane, oh, Shane you could never lose me,” he responded breathlessly. “What’s going on? Why are you saying all this?”

“Because I need to say it. Reed, I adore you, and you know I do. I realized that I miss you far too much when we’re apart. I want to always know I’m coming home to you. I promise I’ll always love you. I’ve always promised these things to you, and you’ve been the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I think it’s just time that I make sure you truly understand that I mean it all.”

Shane retrieved the box from his pocket and shakily sank down to one knee, and Reed gasped, his eyes shining with unshed tears of affection. “Shane -”

“Reed -”

“YES.”

Shane blinked. “Reed, I haven’t even asked -”

“But you have,” Reed explained through joyous tears. “You’ve asked for years, with words, with your eyes, with kisses, with admiration. And for years, I’ve been trying to say yes.”

Shane let out a shaky laugh, his eyes also watery, as he took the ring out of the box and asked Reed for one last affirmation, just for good measure. “Then you will marry me, Reed Van Kamp?”

Reed helped Shane guide his finger into the ring without hesitation. “Of course I will marry you, Shane Anderson. I’d be ridiculous not to.”

Shane rose to his feet and swept his fiancé up into a heated kiss, and they both felt as if nothing could be more right in the universe than that moment.


End file.
